Something More?
by Xero-zerO
Summary: Confessions at a riverbead leave two friends wondering how strong their bond really is. Persona 4 fic, SoujiXYosuke, rated m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello One and all! Kian here, this is my first persona 4 (well, persona in general) fic, the paring is Yosuke X Souji, or Souji X Yosuke. I don't really know what the order means. Hope you like it.

Warning: This is a yaoi story, containing boy on boy action. If you don't like it, then you know where the back button is.

Disclaimer: I do not own persona 4 or it;s characters, just this story.

Something... More?

Chapter 1: Confession

'What's going on with Yosuke today...?' Souji though as the brunet lead him to the Somegawa riverbed. Yosuke had been acting pretty odd lately. Just as he was about to ask the brunet what was up, Yosuke stopped, and turned around at Souji.

"Souji... to be honest... I never really trusted you... in fact, I was actually jealous of you. I thought you would be like me... a city kid coming to the country. I thought you would be bored out of your mind, but instead, you became a hero..." Yosuke laughed a little, and turned to face Souji.

"Yosuke, what are you talking about?" Souji asked, tilting his head in confusion. In the time that the two had been friends, Souji had began to feel like they had formed a special bond. One deeper than just friendship, or even best friends. Souji was confused... he didn't know what to do at this point.

"Souji... I want you to hit me!" Yosuke said as he got into a fighting stance. Souji was taken aback.

"Yosuke, hitting you won't solve anything." Souji said, taking a step forward.

"Yes it will, it will make me feel like we are equals! If we fight, then I will feel better about being jealous of you..." Yosuke said as he dropped his fists.

"Yosuke, I don't want to fight with you..." Souji whispered out, taking a few more steps closer to Yosuke. He reached out and put his hand on Yosuke's and pushed it down, he then he placed his hand on Yosuke's lowered head.

"Souji... why are you like that? Always so cool, reformed, calm... I'm just a hot headed idiot who jumps into things without thinking them through... how can you stand to be around me? We're so different." Yosuke whispered out, shaking a little. He slowly sank until he was kneeling on the ground. Souji knelled down in front of his friend. Souji was surprised when he saw that Yosuke was crying.

"Yosuke..." Souji said as he cupped his friends face and wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself... Yosuke, you're a unique person, and over the past few months, I've gotten to know you better. You're better than you give yourself credit for." Souji said, smiling at his friend.

"Aren't you mad at me? I mean, I build this friendship on a lie, on jealousy..." Yosuke said, looking to his side.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Yosuke... look at me... please..." when Yosuke refused, Souji gently used his hand to push Yosuke's face in his direction. Yosuke's eyes still looked off to the right.

"Yosuke... look, there is no way that I would be mad at you... the two of us, we share a strong bound. I feel like the bound we share is stronger than the ones with Teaddy, or Kanji or even Chie..." Souji said with a smile as Yosuke looked at him.

"Souji... what are you trying to say?" Yosuke asked, a light blush came to his face.

"I'm trying to say... well..." Souji gave up trying put his feelings into words, and leaned closer to Yosuke, and kissed him. Yosuke's eyes widened a little, but he quickly recovered form the initial shock. Souji slowly pulled back, and looked at Yosuke's face. It was covered with confusion. Souji sighed.

"I'm sorry Yosuke... I've got to go." Souji said as he jumped up and ran away, leaving a confused Yosuke behind.

Yosuke sighed, and rubbed the back of his head as he thought about the situation that just happened. He recalled the feeling of Souji's soft lips on his own, he blushed and touched his lips. He shook his head and stood up, thinking about what to do next.

/chap 1

So, how was it? This chapter was short, sorry. ^-^ The following chapters will kinda be what happened before this event, as to give a little more info on how this little one sided crush happened. Well, that's it till next time!

-Kian


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! Kian back, with chapter two to Something... More? Now, while writing the second chapter, the story kinda evolved. I'm my fellow writers out there know how some times a fic gets bad and decides to change it's self, well, this is one of those stories.

Thank you to the people who took the time to review ant give me advice and hints on how I can improve my writing. Oh, and a p.s., the story accidentally got deleted, but I re-posted the first chapter, so I think all is well.

I'm sure you're tired of reading what I have to say, so I'm gonna cut to the chase. Without further adieu, here's Chapter Two!

Yosuke was sitting on his bed, looking down at his phone. He was debating with himself about whether to call Souji or not. The two hadn't spoken in two whole days. Why hadn't Souji called? Why hadn't he called Souji? He tugged at his hair in confusion and frustration, then fell back onto his bed.

xXx

Souji looked at his phone. Not one call or email from Yosuke. He sighed and placed it on his table, and lazed on his futon. He hadn't expected that Yosuke would return his feelings. In fact, he was suprized that Yosuke didn't hut him or something, or call him out. But what he didn't do was worse than what he could have ever done.

Souji then stood up and looked out his window, squinting it the light of the setting sun, in the direction he use to see Yosuke walk when he would come over to hang out. He was going to miss his friend. He smiled as he looked back on the early days of their friendship, back before his crush developed. He stopped at that thought.

How exactly had this little one sided feeling come into fruition? He decided that the best place to find that answer was to go back to the beginning, to his first day in Inaba. He sat down on his couch, and closed his eyes. He was in for a long night.

xXx

_Souji trudged along the road, heading to school for the first time. He had just moved to Inaba, a small rural town, to live with his uncle and cousin for a year while his parents were working overseas. He was headed for Yasogami High when he had to jump aside in alarm as he heard a shouted warning, then watched as a young man wearing the same school uniform careened past him on a bike._

_Souji observed in mild amusement as the wild haired brunet wrecked haphazardly into a row of garbage cans. He stood silently as the boy clawed his way out, picking up his bike with a mumbled curse. Slowly, the boy's warm brown eyes turned toward Souji. He scratched the back of his head as a grin spread across his face. "Aheheh...don't tell anybody you saw that, 'kay?" He winked quickly at Souji, then propped the bike up against his body momentarily as he pulled his headphones over his ears. As soon as they were in place, he hopped on the bike and pedaled off for school, the battered vehicle squeaking and clattering as he disappeared from sight._

"_That was... amusing..." Souji said to himself as he continued to walk up the road towards the school._

_xXx_

_Souji walked into his new homeroom and was slightly surprised to see the brunet from that morning sitting behind the only vacant room in the class. He moved toward the seat when the teacher, Mr. Morooka, began to bark at him._

"_What the hell do you think you're doing, brat? You're not in this class, so scram!" Mr. Morooka yelled, pointing at the door._

"_Um, sir, I'm the new student, form the city." Souji said, handing the frustrated teacher a piece of paper that would explain the situation. Mr. Morooka snatched the paper out of his hands and scanned it, then let out a growl of frustration. _

"_i guess things add up here. Damn, what was the principal thinking, butting another trouble making city kid in my class." Mr. Morooka said more to himself than to Souji, but he still waited there, not wanting to get on his homeroom teacher's bad side by walking away from him if he wasn't finished. Mr. Morooka just glared down at the teen. "Well, what are you still doing here? You know how to find a seat, don't ya?" He asked in a furious tone._

_'Hai Sensei." Souji said before bowing and rushing to his seat, pretending to ignore the rude remark that Mr. Morooka had said under his breath, which sounded suspiciously like "Kiss ass". He gave a small smile to the brunet before setting his bag down and taking his seat. Souji felt a tap on his shoulder, and turned around to look at the brunet. _

"_Hey, remember me from this morning?" The other teen asked, smiling at Souji._

"_Kinda hard not to, considering you almost killed me." Souji replied in a playing voice, smiling in return._

"_Yeah, sorry 'bout that, I just lost control of my bike. Anyway, the name's Yosuke Hanamura, also know as the Prince of Junes." The teen introduced himself, offering a hand shake, which Souji accepted._

"_Souji Seta, nice to meet you." Souji said, releasing Yosuke's hand. The two talked for a a few minutes before the bell wrung, and Mr. Morooka barked a silence at the class. _

_Souji had always been good with math, just never when the teacher seamed to shove the material down his neck. He was relieved when Mr. Morooka wrote three problems down on the board, telling the class that they were due when the bell wrung. Souji turned in his seat, and had to stifle a laugh. _

_Yosuke had fallen asleep on his desk, a small puddle of drool had formed around his mouth, suggesting he had been that way almost all of the class. Souji gave his arm a gentile nudge, and Yosuke jumped up, and looked around, then smiled ad Souji._

"_I fell asleep, didn't I?" Yosuke asked, looking rather sheepish, rubbing the back of his head._

"_Oh yeah, and you're got a little something..." Souji said, pointing at Yosuke's face. The brunet quickly wiped the small amount of drool off of his mouth, and then smiled again, a slight blush forming his cheeks._

"_Thanks dude." Yosuke said, looking up at the board. His face paled a little when he looked at the problems._

"_Would you like a little help?" Souji asked, reaching back to his desk to grab his notes._

"_Oh man, you're life saver!" Yosuke said, a huge grin spread accost his face._

"_Don't mention it, what are friends for, right?" Souji asked, turning around in his chair. Yosuke lookie questioningly at him. "What?" the silver hared teen asked, confused._

"_You want to be friends, with me?" Yosuke asked, tiling his head slightly._

"_Yell, yeah. You seem like a cool person, that is when you're not on a bike." Souji and Yosuke laughed out together, causing Mr. Morooka to yell at them, but they didn't care, because they had both made their fires new friends._

_xXx_

Souji laughed to himself. He looked out the window to see the moon had already risen, and looked at his phone once more. A single tear formed in his eye when his phone was still void of any attempt at contact from Yosuke. He pulled his legs up close to his stomach, and hugged them, wondering what to do.

"Maybe I wasn't meant to fall in love..." He thought out loud. Seconds turned into minutes with nothing to answer him but the soft pitter pattering sound the rain was starting to make on the windows. He sighed and purred his head into his knees.

_Jinnng-Jinnng!_

Souji's heart nearly jumped out of his chest, and he dove for the phone. Only to see it was only Chie sending him some stupid forward. He grumbled a curse and deleted it without even opening it, and placed the phone back down on the desk with a larger than needed amount of force. He laughed at how immature he was being.

"I'll bet that Yosuke would freak if he saw me act that way." Souji laughed a little to himself, then the realization of what he had just said dawned on him. His chest began to hurt, and he felt as if he was going to burst into tears at any moment. He set himself down on the futon, and curled into a little ball, eventually giving up trying to fight back the tears that were going to flow, no matter what he tried to do to stop them.

xXx

_Jinnng-Jinnng!_

Yosuke opened his phone to read the reply that Chie had send him.

_I sent that message you wanted to him, I hope everything works out for you two. _

All Yosuke could do now was wait for Souji to read Chie's message, then maybe Souji would call him, or even email him. Something was better than nothing. Yosuke placed his hand to his lips for the nth time in two days. He could still feel Souji's lips against hid own, and he longed for that feeling... he had ever sense that day... it seamed so long ago, but at the same time, so close.

He sighed, and decided to wait a little while for Souji to respond before he would go to bed. Eventually his mind started to wonder... back to that day...

/chap 2

Yeah, I know, a cliffy. He he he... yeah, the ending was a little emoish, but the next few chapters are gonna seam that way, so bear with me, please? Anyway, I'll try to get the next chapter out in the next few days. Tell then!

-Kian


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! Kian back with chapter three! And with big news! I have a beta now! Thank you so much Xerororo*hugs* and I'm sorry for the long wait, now that it's out, I won't have anyone exploding in anticipation. ^-^

Thank you to all of my fans, without you this story wouldn't be anything. I love you all!

Oh, and to all those who have reviewed, thank you! *hugs* Love you!

* * *

Chapter three

Souji was standing in front of Yosuke's bedroom door his hand raised to knock. He had rushed over without thinking about what to do or what to say.

He sighed and gently knocked on the door. There was a small shuffling sound and slowly the door was opened. There was Yosuke, wearing only gray sweet pants. His eyes widened slightly, but then he looked at the ground. A few seconds of silence followed and Souji decided to lighten the mood.

"Don't tell me you're planning to go out in that?" He asked pointing at Yosuke's clothing. Yosuke's eyes snapped back to Souji, He seemed confused.

"What?" He asked, making Souji laugh quietly.

"Didn't you get the text I sent? I asked if you wanted to hang out at that hill overlooking the town today? Even if it is the summer, you should at least put a shirt on." Souji said, rolling his eyes and smiling at Yosuke.

"Oh no I didn't get it... when did you send it?" Yosuke asked, looking around in his pockets but having no luck in finding his phone**.**

"About ten minutes ago." Souji said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, really? I wonder why I haven't gotten-" Yosuke was cut off by a small beeping sound from the other side of the room. "Well, that would explain it." Yosuke said with a small laugh.

"Well I'm here, so you'd better get dressed. We, well we have a lot to talk about." Souji said with a smile, stepping into Yosuke's room and plopping on his couch.

"You want me to get dressed in front of you?" Yosuke asked playfully, some of the shock wearing off.

"We're both guys here, I'm sure you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Souji said, rolling his eyes. The two shared a laugh, then Yosuke grabbed a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. He pulled his sleeping pants off, turning slightly away from Souji. He felt a little embarrassed, so he quickly pulled on the jeans. Next came the shirt which he swiftly pulled over his head.

"Okay, I'm ready now." Yosuke said, turning back to Souji whom had been looking at him the whole time. Yosuke felt a slight blush creep across his face. He tried to hide it with his hand but it was too late.

"Aww, you're blushing." Souji said laughing a little.

"Shut up!" Yosuke said, giving Souji a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Well, shall we go?" Souji asked, standing up.

"I guess..." Yosuke said as his blush receded a little. The two walked in silence, both working on what they were going to say but to no avail. They reached the hill just before sunset. The sky shown a multitude of colors; red, orange, yellow, even a bit of purple and pink. Souji thought it was the perfect setting.

Souji rested his arms on the wooden railing and looked at the small town. Yosuke whose blush was starting return a little, followed his lead but he chose to watch Souji instead.

"It looks so beautiful from here." Souji said, a small peaceful smile covering his face.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Yosuke said in an almost whispered voice. It is true that he never really liked it here on account of everyone blaming him and his family for putting almost all of the small shops out of business. That all changed when Souji moved. With Souji's help, he learned to stick up for himself, to say no to people, to even get over the past... maybe that's why he felt this way about him. He knew that things had changed between the two (at least for him) when Souji had told those two female employees off for trying to get the Youske to have his dad cut their hours.

He couldn't help blushing at the memory of the stuck up one calling Souji a "protective boyfriend". Sure, at the time it was a little weird but he could still feel a warmth in his heart that he couldn't explain. He just thought it was a new form of jealousy, because Souji was able to speak his mind so freely but now... he knew what it was.

Something he thought he had felt before, but really, he had never actually experienced it. This was new, thrilling, intoxicating, and God help him he wanted more of it. The only thing that stopped him was the overwhelming fear of rejection.

The two were quiet for a short while before Souji sighed. He needed to break the ice. He stood up again and turned to face Yosuke, who caught the movement in the cornet of his eye, and braced himself for what might come.

"Yosuke about the other day, I just wanted to apologize you see... I just couldn't express my feelings with words, I guess I got a little cried away." Souji said, looking down at the ground.

"No, I'm the one who should say sorry. Sorry for not saying anything, for not following you. I really wanted to but I thought you didn't want me to and when you didn't talk to me for two days after, I was sure that you... well really didn't want to see me." Yosuke explained, turning to face Souji. He wanted him to know how he had felt.

"I was worried that I had ruined our friendship and when you wouldn't talk to me, I just felt so alone. I even cried a little." Souji laughed a little after he said that last part trying to show how stupid he thought it was.

"Souji, I made you cry?" Yosuke asked, a slight stinging sensation forming in his chest. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

"It wasn't you, it was the fact that I felt so strongly about you but I didn't think you felt the same way." Souji said, taking a step closer to Yosuke and closing the gap a little.

"The way you felt...?" Yosuke asked, fearing that Souji had discovered that he didn't feel that way anymore.

"The way I still feel." Souji said, smiling at Yosuke. The brunet was relived to here this and he to took a step closer.

"Souji, I feel the same way." Yosuke whispered out, the blush returning full blast.

"You really do?" Souji asked, his gray eyes shining in hope.

"Yes. And I promise I will never make you cry again." Yosuke said, closing the gap between the two and wrapping himself in a warm embrace, holding Souji as closely as he could. Souji hugged Yosuke back, burying his face in Yosuke's neck and shoulder. The two broke apart just enough to share a kiss as the last of the light from the sun disappeared.

* * *

So, there's chapter three! Again, I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoyed that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone, I've decided to end the fic here. Sorry to all who really wanted to see more, but I'm giving you the opportunity to help me with my next fic. It's going to be a Kingdom Hearts Fic, and an AxelXRoxas, but I need help with the main plot, and a beta. So if you have any ideas, Feel Free to let me know via Reviews or Messages.

Sorry for Making you all wait. ^u^;


End file.
